Modern computers use a variety of means of inputting data, for a variety of purposes. A typical prior art computer system, as shown in FIG. 6, inputs data by means which include a keyboard 3, mouse 4, and joystick 5. Each of these is particularly oriented toward a particular type of input data.
The keyboard, for instance, is generally used to input text data, although the arrow keys, up-down keys, etc. can be used to navigate about a graphic display, as well as a text display. Some primitive graphic computer games used the keyboard in this fashion.
The mouse, on the other hand, provides an easy means to input control or navigation data, such as directing movement about a graphic screen by showing the current position of a cursor, and providing an easy and intuitive way to move the cursor in two dimensions. The mouse can also provide a means of inputting text data, such as selecting a text character from a menu of text characters, although the keyboard provides an easier, more straightforward text input.
As complexity of computer games has grown, other means of navigation and position input have become popular, such as the joystick 5. Patterned after the joystick used to control small aircraft, the joystick is a preferred alternative to the mouse for providing x–y information to the computer, with the position of a cursor as visual feedback.
A number of different types of computer processes use these navigational types of inputs. The most popular process, in terms of the number of users, is the computer game. A game, such as the FLIGHT SIMULATOR®, developed and sold by MICROSOFT®, is a typical such application, in which a mouse, or joystick, mimics the joystick of an actual aircraft.
However other processes also require directional or navigational control inputs. Virtual reality systems, used to control real processes, such as the handling of hazardous materials, use virtually the same technologies as computer games.
The present invention provides another class of inputs which can be used to control computer processes: biometric data. A graphic process using biometric data input can be used for a variety of purposes. These include simple, graphic display of biometric data display for bio-feedback purposes. For instance, it is well known that a person with high blood pressure can learn to control, influence, raise, or lower his blood pressure with the aid of a real-time blood-pressure display.